The Past Doesn't Matter
by angel-of-heart
Summary: She left. He stayed. She can't forget. He isn't over her. Now, after a surprise reunion, will their past matter? Can she forgive and forget? Can he win back the love he needs? Sequel to 'Popularity Doesn't Matter'. SoraxNamine
1. He can't forget

Now, for those of you who wish to shoot me, please hear me out first. Yes, I promised a relatively quick update on the sequel to 'Popularity Doesn't Matter'. And yes, I'm only just doing it now. But honestly, I haven't had the time. I've started university, moved away to a new place where I don't know anyone, and I've had so much work to do/catch up on as I've been ill. So I am sorry, but it couldn't be helped. And u may not like me for the length of this chapter. The first few will be a bit like this one as I'm getting you caught up with what has happened in the five years since PDM, and the situation that the characters are in. So forgive me, but there is something interesting in this chapter, just to keep you interested.

Disclaimer: If you haven't grasped this by now…I'm worried.

XxXxX

Chapter 1: He isn't over her

Five years. Five long years. And not a word. No phone calls, no letters, no visits…nothing. She could have at least called so that he knew she was alive. After all, they had loved each other.

He still does.

Sora shook his head and placed his head in his hands. Sighing, he mentally cursed himself. It had been five years and he still couldn't forget her. The countless dates Riku had placed him on hadn't worked. He only compared them to her. Even in university, everything reminded him of her…and how he'd lost her. He cured again, insulting his stupidity.

Nothing compared to her. Nothing and no one. People said he was being daft for thinking he had found his soul mate in High School. But he didn't. He knew she was the one. And he had let her go.

Taking his head out of his hands, he reached into desk drawer, pulling out an old, worn photo album. Opening it, he smiled as he saw her face. It was him and her, smiling, his arm around her. He still remembered this night. His first at YRP's and he had accidentally kissed her. He flipped through the album, glancing at photos of his friends.

The whole gang wound up staying on Destiny Islands, apart from Kairi and Cleo and…sadly, Namine. He had ended up going into construction, earning himself a huge pay check at the end of every month. Riku, who was still his best friend, entered Law after a degree in History. Him and Rikku were still together, with her as a teacher in Art. They had moved in together half way through university.

Shuyin and Lenne had been suffering due to a long distance relationship as they ended up on opposite ends of the Island. But Lenne was planning on moving back home, determined to save her relationship. Yuna and Tidua were living together in an amazing house along the coast. Tidus' father had passed away last summer, leaving Tidus a huge inheritance and a large house.

Lulu and Wakka eventually got together, after much matchmaking from Rikku. Paine met a guy named Baralai. He treated her well. She was happy. Everything was perfect.

Everything…except Sora.

Although Rikku maintained that she hadn't contacted, or received contact from, Namine, Sora was disinclined to believe her. After all, they had been best friends for so long.

Sora shook his head again. He needed to stop thinking about her. It was driving him insane.

Picking up his phone, he dialled Riku's number. His friend had been in a state of panic recently.

He was planning on proposing to Rikku.

Although only 22, Riku was adamant that Rikku was the only one for him. Sora had somehow ended up aiding Riku in organising everything from helping him find a ring (where he had to repeatedly tell the cashier that he and Riku were NOT gay and were NOT having a civil partnership) to booking the perfect table at the perfect restaurant.

The only thing he couldn't help with was Riku's courage problem.

No matter how determined he was that he would 'pop the question', he couldn't seem to manage to gather the courage to do it. Sora had ended p threatening him at one point, saying Riku WILL propose, or he would deal with him…and not in the nice way.

After all, Sora had spent nearly a week following Riku around every jeweller on the east coast until he had found the perfect ring.

Riku didn't answer until the fourth ring.

"_Hello?"_

"You ready yet?"

"_Don't rush me. Proposing is hard."_

"Well, not wanting to rush you or anything, but your table is booked and you have to be there in an hour."

"_I know. I'm meeting her there." There was a silence. "Are you at your office again?" Sora didn't reply. "You are, aren't you? You need to stop doing this Sora. It isn't healthy. You need to enjoy life."_

"I can't. You know that."

"_Five years. Its been five years. You seriously need to get over this."_

"I will. When she tells me that she forgives me."

"_Sora, we haven't spoken to her in five years either. So are you going to wait another five years? What about after that? Another five…ten years?"_

"Surely Rikku-"

"_Rikku hasn't spoken to her either Sora because Namine asked her not to. Now, seriously man. Get over it."_

"I just…I cant. I want to know if she ever forgave me."

"_Then you'll be waiting for quite sometime Sora."_

"Whatever. Listen, good luck tonight. She's going to say yes so I cant understand why you're worrying. So hurry up and ask already."

"_Don't rush me."_

"I wont. But the waiter might."

"_Shut up. Sora, if you've jinxed this…"_

"I haven't. Trust me," Sora said, laughing as he put the phone down. "He gets stressed way too easily," he said to himself. He looked back down at the photo of him and Namine. "Please have forgiven me," he whispered. "Why wont you come back?"

XxXxX

What do you think????


	2. When the past comes ringing

Yes, you may shoot me now if you like. Its been how long?? And its not that long of a review. All I can offer are sorrys and a wrist to slap. I didnt realise University was so much hassle. This has been sitting in my documents folder for some time but I didnt want to update unless I could guarantee updates. And I'm only doing it now because I can guarantee a few over the next few weeks before my second year exams.

I apologise if this is not what some people wanted, but the next chapter will be up in the next two days. I am just trying to set up the new situations in which the sequel takes place. Things have changed and they need explaining and developing. So yeah...sorry again if you all hate me.

But its finally here, and update and proof that I have not left my stories lol. I hope you enjoy it, and review, even if it is to shout at me for not updating sooner. I think it was a certain review that kick me in the ass to get it up. So thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except my storyline.

XxXxX

She drummed her fingers on the worktop, rooting through her mind for inspiration, and hopefully the concentration would just follow. Sighing she turned to the kettle, still waiting for it to come to a boil. She felt like she had wasted hours of her life waiting for a kettle to boil these past few years. She had become a coffee drinker, thriving of the stuff, and the alertness it provided, something which she was in need of tonight.

She had been suffering from extended periods of lack of motivation, something she never used to have a problem. She had an idea why, but she refused to think of it. She loved her job, and hated the fact that lately it was loosing its appeal to her. After all, she could say that this job saved her from loosing her sanity, as wrong as it sounds. People are meant to hate their jobs.

The kettle finally boiled, and Namine sighed. _'My third cup in an hour'. _It may have provided her with alertness, but if she kept up her current tally, she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. She added the water to her already prepared cup, and relished in the scent.

Moving back to her desk, she sat on her chair and pulled her knees up to her chin, looking out across Twilight Town. She loved her apartment. Truly loved it. It was a 'gift' from her parents. They hardly tried to drag her back to the Islands after she had left, and she hadn't been at all surprised. But they refused to let her live off her aunt, and as soon as she finished college, they put her up in an amazing apartment which housed her throughout university. They still paid her rent though. The only thing they did for their daughter. They never visited.

Namine had just began a career in journalism, and was becoming quickly sought after. And she loved it with a passion. She wrote for 'MODE', a fashion magazine which was quickly becoming the most popular magazine across all the islands. And she loved the perks. She had more sample bags than she could ever wish for.

She had everything she wanted. A secure home, an amazing job, brilliant friends who had helped her adjust when she first moved to the Town, and aunt who was devoted to her and was becoming the mother she always wanted, and no troubles.

But that didn't mean she didn't have regrets.

Although she loved where she was in life now, she couldn't help but always remember what she had given up when she left Destiny, and imagine the life she could have had there.

She had never forgotten Rikku, nor had she forgotten their friendship, something Namine still cherished, even if it was more of a memory to her now. She missed her bubbly personality and how she could make Namine laugh at anything. They were going to live together, plan to have children at the same time so they could go to antenatal classes together, attend each others weddings, never drift apart. BFF's. Best Friends Forever. Rikku was her one huge regret. She left her behind and part of her hated herself for it. She still hadn't contacted her, and Rikku hadn't tried either.

She remembered Riku, Yuna, Tidus, Lenne, Shuyin, Lulu, Wakka, Paine, all of her friends from Destiny High. She couldn't have asked for better friends. They all excepted her.

She remembered him too. How could she forget.

People say those who you date in high school, you will never end up with. You find The One at university. Namine was inclined to disagree. There were guys throughout college and university, asking her out. But she could never agree. Her heart always remembered what she had unwillingly lost. It was stupid. And she constantly criticised herself for not moving past what had happened. But still…there was always a part of her holding onto what she and Sora once had. He had caused a change in her, which she would always be thankful to him for. She couldn't forget him.

Drinking her coffee, she looked back to her laptop. She was getting frustrated at her lack of inspiration. Her next article was due in 5 days, and she hadn't even finished a rough draft. Sighing, she glanced over to her clock. Just gone 11. Terrific, yet another late night. She put her cup down and tried to focus on the screen. She had just managed to type a sentence, when her phone rang. Startled, she spun round, knocking her coffee to the ground.

"Crap." Jumping up, she went to the kitchen to grab a cloth, picking up her cordless along the way. "Who in their right mind would be calling this late?" Beginning to clean the coffee, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Namine?" Namine dropped her cloth. She recognised that voice.

"Rikku?" she whispered.

"Oh, thank god. I didn't think I'd be able to reach you."

"Why are you calling?"

"Thanks. That's how you greet an old friend is it?" Namine was silent. "I'm sorry. I just had to call. I got your number of your parents."

"Those people. They cant do one thing for me right can they?"

"Don't be mad at them. Be mad at me. I needed to call you. I have news."

"What news? You're not pregnant are you?" Rikku laughed and Namine smiled slightly.

"No, silly. I've just got some really good news, and you were one of the first people I just had to share it with."

"Really? Still?"

"Of course. You never stopped being my friend Namine. Anyway, guess what?" Namine laughed.

"You going to make me guess?"

"Well, no. I'm too excited."

"So what is it then?"

"Well, remember Riku?"

"Of course. How could I forget Riku?"

"Well, we're still together. I know, shocker. But he asked me a certain question tonight at dinner."

"Oh my god."

"You got it?"

"You're engaged?!" Rikku laughed and then cheered down the phone.

"Yeah. Me. Rikku. I'm engaged. I'm in a stable, long-term relationship." She laughed again.

"Wow, Rik's. I'm so happy for you. I cant believe it. I don't know which is more shocking. That its you or that its Riku." Rikku laughed.

"I know. That's what everyone said. They were so shocked he managed to grow a pair and ask me the question." Namine laughed, nostalgia flooding through her. "I just had to tell you. You were one of the reasons why we got together."

"Thanks Rikku. I am really happy for you. Honestly. I know he'll make you happy."

"I know. But Nami…there's another reason why I called you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Now before I ask you this, please come at it with an open mind. Think about it. Don't just automatically decline, okay?"

"Rik, you're really starting to freak me out now. What is it?"

"Come home," Rikku almost whispered. Namine froze. "Please. For me." Namine remained silent. "I need a maid of honour. I need someone to help me arrange everything. And I want it to be you. I've missed you so much. This place has never been the same without you. Everyone misses you."

"Rikku…"

"Please. Sleep on it. Do whatever you need to do. Just please say yes. We had so many plans together."

"I don't know Rik. It's been so long…"

"Another reason to come back. We have so much to catch up on." She was using that tone of voice that had always managed to sway Namine. _'Maybe it had been too long'._ "I want you back in my life Nami. Please?"

Namine sat at her desk chair, looking across her apartment. She was lonely, there was no denying it. That huge part of her longed to go home, regardless of the consequences.

"Consider it at least. This is a huge thing for me, and I really want you here." Namine sighed.

"Rikku…"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to have to get time off work." Namine pulled the phone away from her ear, Rikku's shriek ringing through.

"Oh my God! It will be amazing! We're having an engagement party in two weeks. Will that be enough time?"

"Probably."

"I'm so happy you said yes!"

"I can tell." Rikku laughed.

"That's the Namine I missed. And don't worry about a present. You being here will be enough."

"And there's the Rikku I've missed so much." Rikku giggled. "Give me a week to get everything sorted."

"Thank you. Thank you so much Nami. You wont regret it."

"I know I won't. If it makes you happy…"

"I am so happy," Rikku laughed. "I can't believe this. Everyone will be so excited when I tell them. Especially Riku. I have so much to tell you! I'll phone again during the week to make arrangements. I am so thrilled!"

"I'm glad."

"I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Thanks, Rik."

"I'll phone tomorrow. We just have to talk."

"I'll be waiting."

"Night Nami. I really have missed you."

"Dito, Rik. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Hanging up, Namine took a deep breath. Placing the phone back on its dock, she looked at some old high school photographs hanging on her wall. Everyone was so happy back then. They were all together.

She was going to go back.

And she already knew who would most definitely be there…

Sighing, she turned back to her computer. If she didn't concentrate now, she never would. She had to get this done so she could go back.

"And here you thought you had brain cells, Namine," she said to herself.

XxXxX

Thoughts??? xx


	3. Iced Tea And Suitcases

Well, I think its safe to say that this update has been a long time coming. My reasons for lateness vary from Uni exams, to illness, to earning a wage, to almost mental breakdown. Sigh. I must admit that my passion for writing has slightly darkened due to the mess of a life I am leading at the moment. But I still love doing it. Anyway, enough of my poor excuses. I appreciate your patience, if your still reading. If you arent, I understand. Even though you wont know I understand because you obviously wont be reading this. And that was such a waste of writing. So onwards with the update. And I hope you all like it. Chapters will be getting longer the more into the story I get and when the plot lines develop more.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything. Then I'd be rich and not worrying about university.

XxXxX

He thought back over the conversation that brought him to where he was now.

Riku had phoned him from the bathroom of the restaurant to announce he was officially engaged. After offering his congratulations, a 'told you so', and a scolding for leaving his new fiancé just to phone him, Sora agreed to meet Riku the following day.

Why? He didn't know.

He was sitting outside _Sun Trap_, watching people go by from under his sunglasses. His iced tea was finished, and Riku was late.

There was only one reason why Riku would be late…and his theory turned out to be true.

Pulling Riku along was Rikku, shopping bags filling her other hand. Riku was muttering to her and Rikku was scowling.

"I don't care," he heard her mutter back. Taking his glasses off, Sora gestured to the other side of the table for them to sit down.

"If I had known you were coming Rikku I would have got an extra chair."

"Doesn't matter. I'll take this one. Riku, go get your own." Riku rolled his eyes as Sora hid his laugh. _'Definitely know who wears the pants in that relationship.' _Riku pulled up a chair as Rikku deposited her bags to her side.

"Now that you're both settled, want to tell me why you're here Rikku? Isn't this meant to be male bonding time?" Rikku laughed.

"You can do that later. Anyway," she said, thrusting her hand at him. "Isn't it huge?" Sora raised an eyebrow at Riku.

"Humour her," he mouthed.

"Wow. It is huge. Perfect for you Rikku. Not that it's more beautiful than you of course," Sora said. Rikku giggled then smiled.

"I know, but you totally over did that Sora. No need to go overboard. So, you asked why I was here."

"Obviously."

"Well, we have some news."

"In case you haven't realised, I have noticed you're engaged."

"That's not it. Well, there's two pieces of news. Riku, you go first." Sighing at his cue to talk, Riku lent forward.

"Be my best man?" Riku asked. Sora stumbled over his words. That he didn't really expect.

"Me? Best man?"

"Yeah. Who else would I pick?"

"I…don't know. Erm…yeah, of course I'll be your best man. I'd be honoured," Sora said, smiling.

"Great. Now you can carry on babe," Riku said to Rikku, placing his arm around the back of her chair.

"I've picked my maid of honour already," Rikku said.

"Good for you. What does that have to do with me?" Rikku's face formed a frown.

"Well, seeing as you are now the best man it means you'll be spending the majority of your 'wedding preparation' time with her."

"So you've chosen someone I'll get along with then?" Sora laughed. The look on Rikku's face said it all. "Who is it? You're starting to worry me."

"Please don't freak out when I tell you, okay? She's agreed to this which is a huge step." Sora's heart stopped.

"Rikku…"

"And I don't want you making this awkward for her, seeing as it's your fault she isn't here," Rikku snapped. Riku leaned forward, whispering into her ear, calming her.

"Is it her?" Sora whispered.

"Namine's coming home. She's being my maid of honour. And you will not screw this up."

Sora looked to Riku for confirmation. Riku nodded as Sora's world spun.

"And just because the maid of honour and the best man are apparently meant to 'get it on', doesn't mean you're going to lay a finger on her. I am warning you Sora," Rikku added.

"Nami's coming home? Seriously?"

"For a while," Riku said. "An extended vacation really. Seeing as Rikku wants the wedding sooner rather than later."

"And you're not to 'get it on'."

"I think he heard you first time Rikku."

"I'm just saying. I thought they were perfect, but that doesn't mean I want him lusting after my friend. Or going after her again."

"I highly doubt he's lusting after her."

"Fine…love with sex too."

"Rikku…"

Sora tuned out the conversation. He didn't want to even know what Rikku was going to say next.

She was coming home. At last. Maybe he could set things straight. They would be spending a lot of time together after all.

Maybe…he could fix it all. He could start over with her.

"Did you hear anything that I've just said Sora?" Sora's head shot up.

"What?"

"I said you best get a hair cut. I don't want that mess in my wedding photos."

XxXxX

"I must admit, I was shocked to say the least when you phoned."

"Thanks for the vote of support, Tifa."

"What do you want me to say? 'Go ahead Nami. It will be fine. You know he's going to be there but what the heck. If you're going to hell you may as well go down in flames'?"

"Sarcasm isn't appreciated either." Tifa sighed as she re-folded Namine's shorts. "You don't need to do that."

"I do if I don't want you walking around Destiny looking like a mess. I have a reputation to protect."

"I doubt anyone will care."

"I know someone will," Tifa muttered under her breath. Namine sighed, throwing her dress in her case.

"What do you suppose I do about it then? I can't not go. Rikku wants me there. It's her big day Tifa. I'll just have to deal with him."

"How? It'll be like dealing with a really annoying spot."

"Not helping," Namine said through her teeth.

"Sorry." Namine sighed, throwing more things in her case. It had been a week since Rikku had called, and every night following, at eight o'clock she would call, planning Namine's trip. She sounded so excited. Namine didn't have it in her heart to tell her she wasn't that keen.

"I'm doing this for her. She was there for me when I needed her. Now I am returning the gesture."

"She's going to try and keep you there you know."

"She can try as hard as she likes. I'm not moving back. There is nothing that is going to keep me there."

"You say that now…" Namine looked at Tifa.

"Are you being serious?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think you've got a screw loose. There is no way in hell he would be able to keep me anywhere."

"Well, he is the best man. You will be spending a lot of time together."

"Not if I can help it," Namine said, slamming her case lid down with more force than necessary. "Anything I can't do through email will be communicated through Riku. All I'll have to do is get through the wedding with him and then the party. But the party doesn't count because I will be getting drunk. So it won't matter as much then." Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"You'll be getting drunk to avoid him? Namine, you don't drink alcohol anymore. How are you meant to get drunk?"

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet. But it'll come to me."

"I can't believe I am letting you loose in Destiny in this state. I don't know what's more dangerous…you're crazy ideas or your hatred for that man."

"They will all be overcome by my love for Rikku. I will not create a situation. This is about her and her wedding. Nothing else."

"Sure. Tell that to Sora." Namine pressed the last catch on her case and glared at Tifa.

"His name is never mentioned in these four walls. Got it?"

"Sorry. I forget." Lifting her huge case off her bed, Namine sat next to Tifa.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be moody. It's just…I didn't think I'd have to go back again. And if I did, I'd have so much more experience behind me to feel comfort. I'm going to see him again, and all I have are memories of him to confront him with. I should have dated more. Tried harder maybe."

"Don't be daft. You can't force yourself into a relationship that doesn't feel right."

"I just hate that the only relationship that ever felt right was with him. That was high school. Shouldn't I be over this by now?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a sign." Namine laughed.

"You know I don't believe in that crap. Now come on, I have another case to pack before I get my plane."

"Is Rikku picking you up?"

"Yeah. She's letting me stay at hers for a while."

"And he's not going to be there?"

"He better not be."

XxXxX

"Do not be getting any ideas Rik."

"I'm not. I told you I don't want him thinking he can make a move on her."

"Right. So the thought of them being together again never crossed your mind?"

"No. Not at all." Riku raised an eyebrow. Rikku scoffed and looked away. Sora had long left them to take a walk to clear his head.

"I'll pretend to believe you then."

"I can't believe you think I would want them being together after what he did."

"Well, they are both adults now." Rikku spun to look at him, nearly knocking over her fresh latte.

"You want them to get together don't you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"They're both adults Rik. If they end up together, they end up together. It will be there choice with no meddling from anyone else."

"But they won't get together. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"Because we have two hours before we have to pick Namine up and they're the most interesting thing to talk about."

"What about our wedding?"

"We can talk about that when Namine is here. We can't talk about Sora in front of her so I am getting it all out now." Rikku pondered for a moment.

"Babe. Rik. I don't like that look."

"Should we set Sora up? For the wedding I mean. So he has a date."

"That didn't work the first 24 times. What makes you think it will work now?"

"Just a suggestion."

"I am sure Sora is old enough to find his own dates now."

"I know. Shame I can't say he seems old enough to book a hair appointment. One of these days I'm going to take a pair of scissors and cut it myself."

"Yeah. I am sure he would love that."

"Really?" Riku smiled gently at his fiancé.

"No."

XxXxX

Hope you enjoyed it. Next update is two thirds of the way through. Should be up soon now that I am on my summer holidays.


End file.
